Getting to Know You
by Mrs.Alice.Whitlock
Summary: At Louis' party, James and Fred end up breaking a Time-Turner and send themselves, Teddy, Victoire, Albus, Hugo, Rose and Lily back in time to the Order of the Pheonix. What will happen? Read to find out...AU, TL/VW RL/NT HP/GW RW/HG
1. Prologue

**A/N: okay just a small fic that i've wanted to write. hope you enjoy.**

**I've changed the ages of some of the characters, so they go like this.**

**Teddy:21**

**Victoire:19**

**Dominique:16**

**James:15**

**Fred:15**

**Albus:13**

**Rose:13**

**Hugo:11**

**Roxanne: 10**

**Louis: 9**

**Molly:7 **

**Lily: 6**

**Lucy:5**

**I think that's all of the weasley kids. in jk rowlings mind anyways :)**

* * *

Madness.

That is the only word to describe a young child's birthday party with the Weasley's.

Utter madness.

Their entire family showed up on occasions like these. Yes, even Charlie came from Romania, and Teddy Lupin was always invited even though he was not an official member of their family. Yet.

It was now time to blow out the candles on Louis's cake, after a very loud rendition of "Happy Birthday". He blew out his nine candles with one breath, and everyone gave him another round of applause. His mother, Fleur, immediately engulfed him into a hug, while Bill, his father, prefered to ruffle his hair.

The music began to play once more, and everyone went back to mingling.

"I can't believe my baby brother just turned nine!" said Victoire, turning to face her secret fiance, Teddy Lupin.

"I know." he said, giving her a smile. "It's so weird being the eldest child here. Well, if you can call me a child anymore, but I've watched all of your cousins (including you) grow up."

"I didn't realise you felt like such an old fogie." joked Victoire.

"Whatever." said Teddy, rolling his eyes. He then scanned the crowd of people, as if looking for someone. He was in fact looking for someone. James Potter. But, as usual, Teddy couldn't find hide nor hair of him. It was extremely worring, and he couldn't see James' partner in crime, Fred Weasley, either.

"Who're you looking for?" asked Victoire.

"James and Fred." he answered in a worried tone. "And I'm also wondering what they're up to, and what I might be able to do to stop it."

"They're not _that _bad." said Victoire.

"You obviously haven't seen them in action."

Before he could add anything else, he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. He whirled round to find a small red-headed girl holding a blanket, looking up at him, with big blue eyes.

"Hey Lils!" he shouted over the noise. He lent over, and picked up the little six year-old, and balanced her on his hip. "What's up with you, enjoying the party?"

She nodded with smile, holding the end of her blanket up to rub her nose like she always did when she was tired, nervous or scared.

"Tired?" asked Teddy.

She shook her head.

"What's the matter then?"

She paused, then whispered, "James and Fred are being naughty."

"What? How?" asked Victoire.

"They're playing in Grandad's shed, with Grandad's muggle things. Rose and Al tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to them. Hugo even tried to help, but they don't listen to little people."

"Come on then." said Teddy, swapping Lily to balance on his other hip. "You coming?" he asked Victoire.

"Yep, lets go!" she said, while she placed her drink down on the nearest table. She then gently took Teddy's spare hand and they all made their way outside towards Arthur's shed.

They had almost reached it when Albus and Hugo ran out to meet them.

"Thank goodness you're here Teddy!" said Albus, "Rose is still trying to stop them, but they won't listen!"

"Well they'll llisten to me." said Teddy, making his way inside, followed by Victoire, Hugo and Albus.

"Look, you two! You'd better stop now, or else Grandad will be really upset!" shouted an annoyed, bushy-haried girl.

"Rose it's okay." said Teddy. "I'll take care of it."

She turned round to face Teddy, and gave him a smile with her buck-teeth. "Thank you." and she turned back to the two fifteen year-old boys, and gave them a smug smile.

"Come on guys. Put down whatever you've got and let's go back inside before anyone can find out."

"Don't be such a ninny, Teddy. Live a little!" said James.

"I'm not being a ninny. I'm just being sensible."

"Whatever." said Fred, and he picked up a small gold object.

"Look, what if you break something? Grandad will be really upset, so come on."

James just rolled his eyes, and he then caught sight of the gold object that Fred was inspecting. Fred offered it to him to look and James took it.

"Guys, if you don't come I'll get Harry in here."

Both of them looked up.

"You wouldn't." said Fred.

"I would. Now it's either, go in now, and not get caught. Or me going to get Harry, and you two having to face the consequences. Which will it be?"

James and Fred looked at each other.

"It's a dirty game playing tell-tale." said Fred, putting down the rubber duck he was holding.

"I'm glad you're making the right choice." said Teddy with a triumphant smile.

"Whatever."

James placed the gold object back on the table, but while he was walking around the table, the gold chain caught on his jeans. The object was yanked off the table and hit the floor, smashing into lots of little glass pieces.

"Woops."

Teddy sighed. "You see what you do!"

"It was an accident!"

"Whatever." said Teddy and he bent over to look at all the little glass pieces.

"It looks pretty." said Lily, who was still balanced on his hip.

"Don't touch it though, you'll hurt yourself."

"Is it me, or does that look like a time-turner?" said Victoire coming up behind him.

"It does."

The shed then suddenly shook, as if there was a mild tremor.

"What the hell was that?!" asked a freaked-out Fred. Lily nuzzled her head into Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy stood up again, and took out his wand with his spare hand, as did Victoire.

Hugo ran over to Teddy. He was probably the best source of protection. Rose and Albus realised this too and they both ran over to Teddy.

James and Fred stayed put.

There was another tremor, but this time it was bigger and lasted longer. Teddy was watching out of the window. The Weasley house wasn't affected. It stayed still, and the party still carried on inside.

"What's happening Teddy?" asked Hugo.

"I don't know. But it has something to do with that Time-Turner that James broke."

The was a short silence. Then Lily's muffled voice was heard saying.

"I knew James was going to get us all in trouble."

There was a flash of light, and everyone that was inside the shed was whisked away.


	2. Arriving

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, because i got a good feedback :D for the next chapter I'd like for the review count to 20. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Teddy landed as a heap on the floor. He looked up to take in his surroundings. He was in a hallway of a house. A house that looked strangely familiar. No it couldn't be...

His thoughts were interrupted by his finacee, making the same sort of entrance that he did, landing on top of Teddy.

"Oof!"

Teddy groaned.

"I'm so sorry!" she said and she got up off him.

"S'alright." he mumbled, sitting up.

"Where are we?" she whispered, looking around the hallway.

"I have a hunch. But it's not a particulary good one."

Just then, two other bodies fell down from the ceiling. James and Fred rolled over, groaning.

"Where are we?" asked Fred, but Teddy didn't have chance to answer, as Rose and Albus also fell down from the ceiling onto the floor.

They also groaned and rolled over, and soon after Hugo had joined them.

"All we need now is Lily." said James who was leaning against the wall.

Just after James said this, a small red-head fell from the ceiling, but Teddy caught her just before she hit the ground..

"Why didn't you catch me?" asked James.

"Because this is your fault." muttered Teddy.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" an authoritive voice said.

* * *

"So Arthur will take the next-" Dumbledore was cut off by a loud bang from the hallway.

"What was that?" asked Dedalus Diggle.

Dumbledore put a finger to his mouth, to silence him.

"We should be able to hear them, but they wont hear us." he whispered

There was another loud bang, then a female voice said, "I'm so sorry!"

Then a male voice mumbled back, "S'alright"

"Where are we?" asked the female voice. Everyone shared a look. So they didn't know where they were. How did they get here then?

"I have a hunch. But it's not a particulary good one." said the male voice.

Everyone in the room had a questioning look.

There were two more bangs then a new male voice also asked "Where are we?" This male sounded younger. A teenager, maybe.

There were two more bangs and groans, followed by another bang.

Another male voice, another teenager, said "All we need now is Lily"

Sirius and Remus shared a look of surprise. Did he just say Lily? How strange, he even sounds slightly like James...

They then heard some movement, and they guessed that "Lily" had arrived and had been caught by another member of the group.

"Why didn't you catch me?" asked the teenager that sounded like James.

"Because this is your fault." muttered the eldest male.

Dumbledore then opened the door and held up his wand.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Everyone turned around to see Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway at the end of the hall. Behind him stood, many other familiar faces. Faces of people that were now dead.

"Impossible." whispered Teddy.

Dumbledore kept his wand pointed at Teddy.

"Would you care to explain what you're doing here?" asked Dumbledore.

"James and Fred were being naughty-"

"It isn't my fault-"

"I have no idea-"

"We tried to stop them-"

"Where are we-"

"Broken Time-Turner!"

"I think it would be best if you all stepped inside." said Dumbledore.

Teddy began to walk forward and Victoire followed, but all the children looked hesitant.

"It's alright, these are the good guys." said Teddy, and both him and Victoire made their way into the room. Lily quickly picked up her blanket off the floor and ran past Dumbledore to Teddy. Everyone else followed slowly and carefully afterwards.

"So," started Dumbledore. "Would you care to explain what you're doing here."

"How can we trust them?" asked a man that Teddy recognized as Severus Snape.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Severus. They're only kids!" The speaker was Sirius Black.

"I agree, they hardly look dangerous."

All the time travelers looked at the speaker, then they looked to Teddy. Remus Lupin couldn't understand this exchange, and thought nothing of it. Teddy just looked down, and Victoire squeezed his hand.

"How did they get in here though?" said Snape, agitated.

Teddy stepped forward. Everyone watched him, and he asked Dumbledore, "May I?"

"Go ahead."

He took a deep breath, and started. "Well...it started at a um...birthday party for their-" he pointed to the group behind him "-cousin. Then those two-" he pointed to James and Fred. "-started to mess around with a Time-Turner. Then it broke, and we were sucked here."

"So...are you from the future?" asked Sirius.

"Yes...we just left the year 2018, and I know that this _definitely _isn't 2018."

"Why? How do you know?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I don't want to change the future, but...some people in this room...aren't with us...anymore..."

"How can we trust you?" asked Severus.

"How averse are you to the idea of legilemency?" asked Dumbledore.

"You can use it on me if you like, but what about important events that might change?"

"I'll do my best to steer clear of those. Ready?"

"Sure."

Dumbledore delved into Teddy's mind.

_3 year-old Teddy sitting staring at the moon...5 year-old Teddy playing with Harry...9 year-old Teddy eating with the entire Weasley family...11 year-old Teddy going to Hogwarts...12 year-old Teddy looking through pictures of his parents...13 year-old Teddy talking to Professor McGonagall...14 year-old Teddy hanging out with Victoire...15 year-old Teddy entertaining all the Weasley children with his metamorphic abilities...18 year-old Teddy having his first kiss with Victoire...19 year-old Teddy seeing off Victoire at Platform 9 3/4...20 year-old Teddy playing with Lily...21 year-old Teddy proposing to - _

"I think that's all I need." Dumbledore left Teddy's mind and he turned to face the Order. "We can trust them."

Everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"I think it should be safe for you to tell everyone your first names, just not your last names. We don't want to give too much away!" added Dumbledore with a smile.

Before anyone else could say anything, a plump red-haired woman entered the room holding a pot of potatoes.

"Grandma!" shouted Lily. Victoire slapped her hand to her forehead. Everyone in the room looked shocked, but no-one looked more shocked than Molly.

"Who-what are-why are there children in here?" she said shocked.

"They are time-travellers." said Dumbledore, simply. "I guess there goes your cover."

"Yeah." said Teddy, slightly miffed.

"It doesn't matter. I guess I'll have to use a memory charm once you all go back. It'll just take a bit more work than planned."

"So...it's not a problem then?" asked Teddy.

"Not really. Are you going to introduce yourselves then? How about youngest first?" he said smiling.

Everyone turned to face Lily, who had once again brought her blanket up to her nose. She nodded meekly, and walked up to the head of the table.


	3. Lily & Rose

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get up, cuz i didn't want it to be nicey-nice-oh wow harry has children-its a shame remus dies etc etc i want it to be serious (no pun intended). Everything will be nicey-nice until they find out who dies. Like Fred, and but it's here now and i hope you like it!**

**I am now doing fanart, so plz check out my pics on my profile. i'm also doing requests for pics for stories. for more info plz go to my profile.**

**Playlist: Viva La Vida by Coldplay, Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon, Untouched by The Veronicas, Blah Blah Blah by Kesha feat. 3Oh!3, You Got the Love by Florence and the Machine, Mercy by Duffy, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, Rule The World by Take That, I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas, Use Somebody by Kings of Leon, 4ever by The Veronicas, Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus, Our Song by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

As she reached the head of the table, it was soon evident that she wasn't tall enough to see over the top of it. Teddy walked up to her, and lifted her up to stand on the table. He pulled up a chair, and sat behind her, keeping hold of her hand to help her confidence.

"So Lily, would you like to tell us about yourself?" asked Dumbledore, kindly. Lily was silent, and Teddy squeezed her hand encouragingly. She still said nothing.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Teddy asked her gently. She nodded quickly and scrambled onto Teddy's lap.

"So she's my grandaughter?" asked Molly, who had pulled up a chair at the other end of the room.

Teddy nodded, and Lily looked confused.

"Why doesn't Grandma know me?" she asked innocently.

"Well we've travelled back through time, so Grandma hasn't met you yet." Teddy said in the nicest way possible.

Lily nodded slowly, understanding.

"Come to think of it, I don't even think your Mummy and Daddy have started dating yet!"

Lily wrinkled her nose and giggled slightly.

"So who are her parents?" asked Sirius.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it!" said Molly, happily. "Her names Lily! Who do we know, who's mother was called Lily?"

The Order nodded in understanding.

"So you think she's Harry's daughter?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, and Ginny's her mother." Arthur went slightly red at the mention of his daughter having children.

"What? How did you get that?" asked Bill, also unnerved. Victoire smiled at her father's back. She couldn't wait to tell him that she was actually his future daughter.

"Well it's obvious isn't it." said Remus. "She's got the red hair, and Ginny's eyes. Other than that Molly's her grandmother, and Molly only has one daughter for Harry to marry." Teddy's eyes shone as he watched his father speak. He had waited for this moment for his entire life, but he never anticipated himself feeling so happy. Teddy's thoughts were interuppted by the many faces in the room looking at him to confirm their guesses.

"Yeah." he said. "I suppose you didn't really need me to tell you much, because you've guessed correctly."

Everyone in the room smiled.

"Wow. Harry married. Why is that so hard for me to understand?" said Sirius.

"Because he's only 15 you half-wit." said Tonks, whom Teddy had only just noticed due to the fact he was too occupied with being so happy to see his father. Looking at her, he wondered how he could have missed her with her brightly-coloured hair, being almost the only bit of colour in this dreary room.

"Yeah, and Ginny's 14! What's Harry playing at!" said Bill.

"If you ever have a daughter, I'll pity her." said Tonks, and Victoire smiled.

"Why?" asked Bill.

"Look how protective you are of Ginny! And she's going to get together with Harry who, come on, is one of the best guys you could ever dream your sister of marrying. What are you going to be like if you have a daughter! She'll never end up getting married!"

Teddy and Victoire shared a brief look of amusement. They had got engaged two weeks ago, but due to the fact that Bill had suddenly disliked Teddy as soon as he started dating his daughter (and still hasn't warmed back up to him again), they've still kept the entire affair secret.

Dumbledore chuckled at Tonks' last comment, and everyone in the room looked at him.

"Oh, don't mind me." he said smiling. "Just future irony, and what-not. Carry on."

Everyone looked confused, but turned back to Lily, who was currently playing with Teddy's cuff-link, which was shaped like a mushroom out of a muggle game that Teddy enjoyed playing, much to Lily's amusement.

"How old is she?" asked Arthur.

"Six." Teddy answered.

"She's adorable." cooed Molly, bringing her heart to her chest.

James snorted quietly, and whispered to Fred, "She wouldn't be saying that if she had to live with her."

"Is there anything else that Lily would like to add about herself?" asked Dumbledore.

She was quiet for a moment and then said, "I have a rabbit called Fluffy."

Everyone chuckled at her innocence and Dumbledore said, "Well, isn't that brilliant. A quite genius name, I think also. Is your rabbit fluffy?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Genius, genius..." he muttered happily. "Who would like to tell us about themselves next?"

"I will." said Rose, from the back of the group.

"Brilliant." Rose strode to where Teddy and Lily was sat with Dumbledore at the head of the table.

"My name is Rose Jean Weasley."

Molly smiled at the mention of another grandchild.

"And my father is Ronald Bilius Weasley-"

"-Geez Rose. If you just said Ron, they'd know who you were talking about." said Hugo, from the group of time-travellers.

"_And _Ron has a daughter! Isn't it brilliant Arthur?" Molly gushed to her husband, who was silenced when he realised that _he _was going to be a grandfather. _A Grandfather!_

"And my mother-"

"-There's no need for you to tell us who your mother is." said Snape in his drawling tone. "Bushy hair, over-sized front teeth, an insufferable know-it-all..."

Rose scowled.

"Oh! Are you Hermione's daughter?" asked Sirius.

"Yes." she said. "That was what I was going to say before I was interuppted." She sent Snape a quick but malicious glare, that everyone had seen on Hermione planty of times before.

"I am 13 years old, in my third year of Hogwarts, and was sorted into Gryffindor."

Sirius cheered.

"You haven't grown up a bit, have you?" asked McGonagall. Teddy smiled at the sight of his old Headmistress.

"Of course not, Minnie." he said, giving her a wink.

McGonagall held back a smile at his antics, and said to Rose, "I'm sure you are a brilliant addition to Gryffindor."

"Thank you Professor." said Rose smiling in a Hermione-ish way.

"I always knew Hermione and Ron would end up together." said Molly proudly at the end of the table.

"No you didn't!" exclaimed Bill.

"Yes I did! Tell them Arthur!" said Molly, turning to her husband.

"Yes, yes..." he trailed off.

"You see." said Molly said smugly. Bill just rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore was smiling at the family banter, then turned to Rose and asked, "Is that all you wish to tell us?"

"Yes, thank you." she said politely. She turned to pull up a chair next to Teddy, but hesitated and turned round to Dumbledore again and asked, "You don't by any chance have your Deluminator on you do you?"

Everyone looked slightly confused, but Dumbledore looked surprise.

"How do you know about my Deluminator?"

* * *

**A/N: A few notes on the chapter:**

**My old IT teacher has cufflinks like Teddy's. They're the mushrooms off Mario Bros. that make you taller (the red ones). They're awesome.**

**I've loosely based this Mr and Mrs Weasley on my Nan and Grandad. They both love our family more than anything in this world and my Nan insists she knew things were going to happen before they do, no-one else believes her, and she goes to my Grandad for back-up, who just goes along with anything she says, in any subject. I believe her though. She has magic powers like that :D The only difference between my Nan and Mrs Weasley is that my Nan's got a full on Yorkshire accent. I can barely understand her sometimes.**

**Sorry its short for the long wait you had, but i couldn't leave it any longer! Promise the chapters will get longer! PROMISE**

**Next Chapter: **_**Hugo & Albus**_

**Review!**


	4. Hugo & Albus

**A/N: Many of you are asking about the age difference between Lily and Rose, but it is intentional. I thought Lily would be cuter if she was 6, and also gives a wider range of ages.**

**Sorry about the long time getting the last chapter up and this chapter as well but remember that I have three other stories to write! And I have school during the day, then homework when I get home. (I've just received two big essays and and creative writing piece, so can we keep the complaining about the time it takes me to get these chapters up to a minimum please :) Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :(**

**Playlist: Glee Cast - Gold Digger, Glee Cast - Bust Your Windows, Glee Cast - Somebody to Love, Glee Cast - Don't Rain On My Parade, Glee Cast - Defying Gravity, Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believing, Glee Cast - Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Mcfly - Sorry's Not Good Enough, Jonas Brothers - Hello Beautiful, Demi Lovato - Catch Me, Demi Lovato - Every Time You Lie, 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry - Starstrukk.**

* * *

_"Yes, thank you." she said politely. She turned to pull up a chair next to Teddy, but hesitated and turned round to Dumbledore again and asked, "You don't by any chance have your Deluminator on you do you?"_

_Everyone looked slightly confused, but Dumbledore looked surprise._

_"How do you know about my Deluminator?"_

* * *

"It's just my Dad never lets me have a proper look at it and I was wondering if you would." she replied, clearly upset about his response.

"What's a Deluminator?" asked Sirius.

"This." said Dumbledore, pulling out the object in question. Everybody looked at it intently.

"It's unique, and completely my own design. It's also known as a put-outer, and I'm the only person that owns one."

"Then why does Ron have it?" asked Remus slowly.

Dumbledore stroked the outer patterns on the object, thoughts running through his genius mind. There was only one conclusion he could come to, and it wasn't particularily a nice one. He looked up to Teddy for an answer, even though he already new it.

Teddy's eyes flickered from Dumbledore's face to the rest of the room in turn and said quietly, "You left it for Ron in your will."

An few people took a small but audible intake of breath, while others stopped breathing for a moment all together. They all turned to look at Dumbledore. He took the Deluminator in his hand and slowly handed it to Rose who was still standing at the head of the table. She looked at the Deluminator in which was held in his long, spindly fingers.

"It's alright Miss Weasley. You can take it." he said with his famous crinkled smile.

She smiled back and took the Deluminator, and started to inspect it carefully but thoroughly. Dumbledore turned back to the Order who were watching him intently with sad eyes. He smiled.

"You can't honestly say you're shocked, can you?" he said with a laugh, and the dim light danced across his half-moon spectacles. "I'm old. I could go at any time."

"But what are we going to do without you?" said Molly, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sure you'll all cope just fine." said Dumbledore. "You're all bright and completely able wizards."

"But you're the leader!" shouted Sirius. "Our beacon of hope! You're the reason that Voldemort wouldn't even dream of attacking Hogwarts! You're keeping all the children safe! _We're doomed without you_!"

There was a momentary silence, and no-one added anything to what Sirius said even though their eyes showed that they agreed with him.

"You'll be fine without me, I'm sure." said Dumbledore, completely and utterly relaxed.

No-one said anything else, and Rose handed Dumbledore his Deluminator back.

"Thank you." she said.

"My pleasure." he replied, and he turned back to the rest of the group.

"Don't be upset." he said. "I'm not. Come on now. Smile."

The group half-heartedly tried to smile, but they all looked strained. Dumbledore didn't think he would push them any further on this subject though. He knew better than anyone what it was like to lose someone that you love.

"Who would like to come up next?" he asked the group of time-travellers at the back.

"Er...I will." said Hugo, meekly lifting up his hand ever so slightly. Dumbledore nodded at Hugo, and beckoned to join him, Teddy, Lily and Rose at the front. He moved quickly but carefully towards the front and was soon stood at the head of the table where Lily and Rose had been previously.

"Hi." he said nervously to the entire table. Some nodded there heads in acknowledgement back at him.

"My name is Hugo Arthur Weasley." he added without needing any prompting from Dumbledore.

Molly smiled once again. Another grandchild!

"Oh, Arthur." she breathed, turning towards her husband. "He's named after you!"

Arthur nodded calmly as if indifferent, but Molly's happiness was infectious and he couldn't help but smile with her.

"So your parents are..." started Dumbledore.

"Ron and Hermione, yeah." he said, seeming quite uncomfortable with calling them by their first names.

Molly's smile just seemed to get wider.

"So Rose is my sister." he said.

"They could already work that out, Hugo." said Rose from behind him.

Hugo just rolled his eyes at his sister.

"And how old are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm eleven, so I'm in my first year of Hogwarts." He smiled proudly at this.

"Gryffindor?" asked Sirius.

"Yes."

"Good."

"It doesn't matter what house he's in." said Molly. "We'd love him all the same."

"This just makes me love him more." said Sirius cheekily, giving Molly a roguish grin that hadn't been seen since before Azkaban.

"Don't listen to him Hugo." said Tonks. "He's too immature to take anything seriously."

"Are you kidding?" said Sirius. "Of course I do. It's my name!"

Remus and Tonks groaned.

"Oh you're not starting this again are you?" asked Remus, shaking his head.

"It never gets old." said Sirius simply.

"Yes it does." muttered Remus. Lily giggled from Teddy's lap which caused Remus to look at her, consequently also looking at Teddy. Teddy smiled at Remus and he smiled back. Little did he know that he had made Teddy feel happier than he could ever remember.

"Erm yeah...That's it." said Hugo.

"Thank you Hugo." said Dumbledore as Hugo took a seat next to sister. "Who's next?"

The group of time-travellers that had yet to be introduced, all looked at one another. James suddenly pushed Albus forward.

"Al will go next."

Dumbledore smiled while Albus turned and scowled at James. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Love you too." James said happily as Albus carefully and quietly walked to the front.

"Hello." said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Hi." muttered Albus, as he looked into the twinkling blue eyes of his name sake for the first time.

He turned to the rest of the Order. "Hi. I'm Al Potter."

"You've got to tell them your real name, Al." chided Rose from behind.

"But I don't like my real name." he groaned.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as mine." said Dumbledore.

Teddy snorted quietly.

"Er.." Albus didn't get to finish as Sirius interuppted him.

"Or my name. No-one in their right mind would call their kid, Sirius. Mind you, we are talking about _my _mother..."

"At least you're not named after one of the founders of Rome." said Remus. He faltered. "Er...you're not called Romulus are you?"

Albus shook his head quickly. Remus exhaled.

"Oh my god." started Tonks. "How can any of you sit there and complain about your name! I'd kill to have a normal name, but _no. My _mother _had _to be the one to name her child _Nymphadora._" she shuddered at the mention of her first name.

"Really though...it's not a very good name." said Albus.

"If it's really _that _bad we'll talk to Harry about it." said Sirius.

"Erm...okay." started Albus. "Just keep in mind I was named after other people."

"Like Lily?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah." he replied. "Dad said I'm named after the two bravest people he knew-"

"He's probably named after me." interuppted Sirius pompously.

"His name his Al, Black." pointed out Severus in a bored tone.

"What about his middle name?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"What do you know about Harry? I'm his-"

"_Albus_." whispered Minerva.

Everyone turned to face her but instead she was looking at Albus.

"Your name is Albus isn't it?" she asked quietly. He nodded silently.

"Wow, your name really is as bad as mine." noted Dumbledore, and everyone laughed.

"Yeah my name is Albus Severus Potter."

Silence filled the entire room, shock on everyone's faces but no-one's more than Severus Snape and Sirius Black.

"_What_?" asked Sirius.

"Albus Severus Potter." repeated Albus, a little wary.

Sirius turned to face Severus.

"You've confunded him." he stated.

"What?" said a startled Severus.

"Well there's no way that Harry would have named his child after you. _He hates you_."

"Don't you think I know that already?"

"Daddy isn't brainwashed." added in Lily from Teddy's lap. Both men turned to the six year-old.

"And he didn't name Al after you. He named him after a dead man." Everyone was silent. Teddy started to say, "I'm-" but Lily cut him off again.

"It's true because I asked him and he said that Al was named after the most braverest men he ever new. His old headteacher and his Potions teacher." She smiled innocently and went back to playing with Teddy's cuff link. Everyone was silent.

"I told you my name was stupid." muttered Albus.

"I know it must be hard...for you to find out like that." said Teddy slowly. He looked into Severus' cold black eyes and said, "I really am sorry."

"Does he know?" Severus asked Teddy.

"Yeah...he knows everything." he replied quietly. After Teddy had graduated from Hogwarts, Harry showed Teddy all his memories, in order to not only learn more about his parents but to know what really happened. Harry and Teddy were extremely close, and Harry felt that he owed it to Teddy to show him the entire story himself, instead of garbled versions from others. Besides that, Harry to this day still blamed himself for the deaths of Remus, Tonks, Fred and the many other people that lost their lives fighting for him even though his family had tried to convinve him otherwise.

Severus nodded quietly and said no more, his eyes distant. Dumbledore looked at him through sad eyes.

"Does he know what?" asked Sirius curiously.

"None of your-" started Severus but Teddy cut him off.

"Not now. It's not the sort of conversation to be having in front of a six year old that doesn't know any better." He looked down to the small girl on his lap. Sirius nodded slowly.

"Later then." he said. Teddy nodded.

"So that's my name." said Albus, trying to relieve the tension that was built in the room.

"I apologize." replied Dumbledore. "I know how hard it is to grow up with a name like Albus. But what's worse for you is that you're named after an old man like me!"

Albus smiled at his name sake.

"Anything else you'd like to share with us Albus?"

"I'm thirteen, in Gryffindor and you all need to call me Al."

"Thank you Al." said Dumbledore with a smile and Albus sat down in a chair he had pulled up next to Rose.

"Who would like to go next?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay that chapter is a bit longer I think. And there's no cliffhanger this time :D Just a few notes on the chapter:**

**Severus is quiet after he found out he died because he's trying to think about life and stuff. I hope that makes sense :D**

**I hope I got everyone's reactions right, if not then I'm sorry.**

**Next Chapter: **_**James & Fred**_

**Review!**


	5. Fred & James

**A/N: Again, sorry it took a while. This chapter was REALLY hard to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I will." said Fred, stepping forward.

"I'm guessing you're another Weasley." said Dumbledore as Fred made his way to the front.

"Your guess is correct."

"My guesses usually are." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"I'm Fred Weasley." he said, without needing Dumbledore to prompt him.

Molly and Arthur grinned.

"Are you Fred or George's son." she asked ruefully.

"George's." he said slowly.

"I could have predicted that." said Bill. "Fred isn't vain enough to name his child after him."

"Yeah, but he's probably named his George." laughed Tonks and everyone from the past chuckled.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Remus.

"I have a little sister called Roxanne." Fred told them. "She's not here though. She's probably at home wondering what dort of mishchief I'm getting up to."

The Order chuckled.

"Sounds like Fred and George." laughed Arthur.

The time-travellers stayed silent while the Order chuckled.

"Something wrong?" asked Tonks, noticing their lack of enthusiasm.

"Nothing." said Teddy, cutting of whatever anyone else was going to say. He decided now might not be the best time to tell them of Fred's fate. Teddy was very good at being tactful. "Fred and George don't get up to as much mischief together as they used to." That was true. They hadn't played a prank _together _for over twenty years.

"That doesn't seem like them." noted Sirius.

"They must have matured." Molly said in a tone of surprise.

"That _definitely _doesn't sound like them!" Tonks exclaimed incredulously.

Fred exhaled heavily. Teddy watched him carefully as he waited for Fred's decision on whether to tell them or not.

"Erm.." started Fred. "There's no easy way to tell you this..."

"What is it?" Molly asked frantically.

"I've never met my Uncle Fred." he said slowly.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"What?..Why?...That doesn't..." Molly stuttered quietly.

"He died before I was born."

There was a pregnant pause,

"No." Molly said quietly, but firmly.

"I'm sorry-" started Teddy but he was cut off by Molly.

"No."

Everyone was silent as they watched Molly begin to shake, tears filling her eyes.

"No. Fred _can't _be dead." her voice was becoming less firm and more desperate.

"Molly, sweetheart-" Arthur started with tears in his own eyes but she cut off him as well.

"No! FRED ISN'T DEAD!" she screamed in desperation. She then broke down in tears in Arthur's arms. The Order and the time travellers were silent as they watched Molly Weasley break down in front of them.

Lily quietly slid off Teddy's lap and began walking towards her grandmother. Teddy tried to silently bring her back but she carried in walking.

"Grandma." she said in her tinkling voice. "Grandma, why are you crying?"

Molly lifted her head from her husbands shoulder, tear tracks staining her face.

"You can't cry." Lily carried on. "You said that crying doesn't make anything better."

Molly continued to stare at the young girl.

"When I was sad you told me to smile instead. And then Teddy agreed and he told me a song about smiling, and it made me laugh and then I felt happy."

Molly sniffed and tried a watery smile. Lily nodded happily and skipped back to Teddy.

Although Molly's crying had ceased, her face clearly showed her depression.

"Death is but the next great adventure." said Dumbledore. "And if I know Mr. Weasley, he'll take it on with a smile on his face and a skip in his step."

Molly closed her eyes and her face was contorted in pain.

"No crying, Grandma." Lily reminded her from across the room.

"I'm not." Molly said shakily, her eyes still closed.

"Good." said Lily.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So...er..that's me." said Fred. "I apologize for being extremely depressing."

"No kidding." said James looking at his grandmother.

Victoire slowly walked up to her grandparents. Molly and Arthur watched her carefully as she crouched down in front of them.

"You'll be fine." she whispered and gave them both a hug.

"I want a hug." said Lily, sliding off Teddy's lap again and running up to Molly and Arthur to hug them with Victoire.

Rose stood up slowly and joined the two girls who were already there. Victoire turned her head to the boys.

"Come on." she said. "You won't lose any masculinity just for hugging your Gran."

Hugo and Albus shared a look and then they both ran up to join the group. Teddy pushed Fred from behind and then both he and James joined the hug.

"Aah!" Lily's pealing laugh came from the middle of the group. "I'm getting squished!"

The group of time-travellers around her laughed.

"It's because no-one can see you because you're so little Lils." James joked.

"I'm not little!"

The group laughed again.

"I'm not! Tell them Teddy!"

"You're not little, Lil." he assured her from the other side of the room.

"See!"

"Whatever Lily." James said, pulling away from the hug. The others also slowly peeled away from the hug.

"You haven't even met the others yet." Fred told Molly and Arthur ruefully.

"Others?" asked Molly with a watery smile, wiping away the tears with her sleeve.

"The rest of our family!" said Rose.

"There's more?" asked Molly, clearly brightening up slightly.

"Of course." said Albus. "We're all Weasley relatives."

The Order chuckled.

"I have a younger brother and sister." said Victoire.

"And then there's Molly and Lucy." said Lily.

"Wow, that means there's thirteen." said Tonks.

"Twelve." Teddy corrected her. "I'm not...a Weasley or a Potter."

"You're like my brother Ted." Albus said

"I'm not though."

"You could be though." said Lily. "Could we ask Daddy if you can become an official Potter?"

"Yeah, the you'll be our cousin!" said Hugo.

"No...no no." stuttered Teddy while Victoire looked alarmed. "I'm happy as I am."

Lily pouted.

"I do enjoy family banter." said Dumbledore happily after a short silence.

"Erm...should I go next?" James asked.

"If you wish to Mr. Potter." Dumbeldore replied.

"How did you know I was a Potter?" he asked as he walked forward.

"You look just like Harry, apart from the eyes of course."

"He looks like James." Sirius said solemnly.

James smirked as he reached the front.

"He _does _look like James, doesn't he?" commented Remus.

Dumbledore nodded for James to introduce himself.

"James Sirius Potter, prankster extraordinaire."

Sirius jumped out of his seat and punched his fist into the air. "YES! He named his son after me! WOO!"

Tonk and Bill laughed and Remus shook his head.

"Mum says it was a curse to name me after you and my grandad." James told Sirius.

"Give the teachers hell."

"Sirius!" McGonagall chided him.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't say anymore Minnie." Sirius said with a grin. "I don't go to Hogwarts anymore."

James laughed while McGonagall frowned. "Fred here is my partner in crime."

"Apparently we're the next Fred and George." Fred added in. "Makes sense, I mean, they are my dad and uncle."

"Yeah." agreed James. "And they were the next James and Sirius, which makes sense because he's my grandad and my...god grandad?"

"That's not the proper term, surely."

"It's never been a problem before."

The Order watched the two in awe.

"You really are like James and Sirius." said Remus, a smile lighting up his lined face.

"And Fred and George." said Tonks with a sad smile.

James took a mock bow.

"Gryffindor?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" They high-fived.

"You and I will get along _just fine._" Sirius said leaning back in his chair casually.

James went over and stood by Fred leaning against a counter just behind Teddy.

"Guess it's just me and Teddy left." said Victoire walking to the front. "I'll go first."

Teddy smiled at his fiancee as she walked up to the front.

"I wonder how your dad's going to take it?" Teddy whispered to her.

She laughed quietly and whispered back. "A whole lot better than when he learns about the engagement."

Teddy paled slightly which caused her to laugh again.

Lily saw and heard the entire exchange but she thought nothing of it. She didn't even know what an engagey-ment was.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. Like i said, this was mega hard to write, but i was determined to get it out before school starts again.**

**Review!**


	6. Victoire

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had my exams and I haven't been writing fanfic's for ever, so since my exmas have finished, I thought you all deserved a new chapter. I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Some of you will kill me for certain things in this chapter, but it's my story and I always planned on doing it this way. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**P.S. The French is just from Google Translator, so sorry it doesn't make sense.**

* * *

_"Guess it's just me and Teddy left." said Victoire walking to the front. "I'll go first."_

_Teddy smiled at his fiancee as she walked up to the front._

_"I wonder how your dad's going to take it?" Teddy whispered to her._

_She laughed quietly and whispered back. "A whole lot better than when he learns about the engagement."_

_Teddy paled slightly which caused her to laugh again._

_Lily saw and heard the entire exchange but she thought nothing of it. She didn't even know what an engagey-ment was._

* * *

"Good evening Miss Weasley," Dumbledore greeted her.

"Good evening," she chirped back happily.

Sirius was appraising her carefully.

"I can't pick out which Weasley she looks like," he said.

"I look a lot more like my mother," she explained. "My little sister looks like my dad, and my little brother's a bit of both."

"And your name is?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm Victoire." She smiled as many people's brows furrowed.

"Pardon?" Bill asked.

"Victoire," she said, still smiling. "It's French."

"French?" asked Sirius, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, French," she confirmed. "My mother's French."

Her smile got wider as she watched her father run his finger through his hair as he thought carefully.

"You may know her," she added. "She's called Fleur Delacour."

The Order members shook their heads and looked about the other members to see if anyone else recognized the name. It was only Bill Weasley who's eyes widened slightly. "Fleur?" he asked carefully. All the other Order member turned to face him and Victoire nodded.

"Oh," he said and sank into the back of his seat.

"What's up Bill?" Tonks teased. "Heard of this Fleur person?"

"We've met once or twice," he replied, carefully choosing his words.

Tonks smirked.

"I believe Miss Delacour is currently working at Gringotts to improve her English, am I right Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked and Bill nodded quickly.

"Molly," Dumbledore carried on, turning to face Mrs Weasley. She lifted her head from her husbands chest to look at her old headmaster with red-rimmed eyes. "You may recognize her also. She was the Beauxbatons champion in the Triwizard Tournament."

She sniffed and nodded. "I think I remember her." she said, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

Remus, noticing Molly's distress, turned the attention back to Bill so Molly could mourn. "So are you friendly with Fleur then?" he asked.

"Erm," Bill started as his face flushed and Victoire laughed out loud unable to keep in her giggles anymore. The Order all looked over at her and she stopped laughing and said, "Oh he's _very _friendly with Fleur."

Some of the Order members started to smile and looked between Victoire and Bill alternately.

"I think you've suffered enough embarassment for today," she said directly to Bill. "I'll take it from here Daddy."

Bill's eyes widened and the Order started to laugh.

"I think it makes up for all those times you've embarassed me," she added and the Order laughed louder.

"I told you," Tonks laughed. "I really pity your daughter."

Victoire smiled and turned round to look at Teddy while the Order were otherwise preoccupied. He laughed at her giddy face and whispered, "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"It is," she whispered giddily back. "That's for all the times he's been mean to you for no reason."

Teddy was about to respond but she turned back to face the Order, who were starting to calm down.

"So can you speak French then?" Sirius asked, after he was done teasing Bill.

"Oui," she replied. "Bien sûr que je peux. Vous ne pouvez pas?"

He paused. "I have no idea what you just said."

"Je suppose que cela répond à ma question," she said to no-one in particular.

"Now you're just showing off," Sirius said.

"I'm an eighth veela," she explained. "It's what we do."

"Veela you say?" Sirius said leaning forward. Remus held out his hand and pushed him back down into his seat.

"What?" he asked. "I was only going to ask her about if she has any other veela relatives!"

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Just ignore him Victoire."

"Will do," she said, amused at Sirius's liveliness. She turned back to the Order once again.

"So you have two other siblings?" Dumbledore asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Yep," she said happily. "Dominique and Louis."

Bill nodded his head. "Three kids. Okay." His voice sounded slightly hysterical.

Tonks laughed quietly.

"Dominique is sixteen, and Louis is nine." she told them all. "In fact, we were at Louis' birthday party before we were..er, whisked away," she said, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Is Dominique the one who you said looked like Bill?" Tonks asked.

Victoire nodded. "She has the red hair, the freckles, the eyes...the temper..."

"Hey," Bill protested as the Order laughed.

"I'm being serious Dad, you need to chill. High blood pressure is the silent killer."

Bill rolled his eyes as the rest of the Order laughed even louder, but the smile he had when she called him "Dad" went unnoticed.

"I like you," said Sirius."You're witty."

"Thanks," she laughed.

"So..erm..how old are you?" asked Bill hesitantly.

"I'm nineteen-" she started, but got cut off by Molly at the other end of the table.

"Merlin's beard, look at the time!" she exclaimed standing up quickly wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks. "The kids are upstairs and they'll be starving."

"I think now maybe a good time to finish the meeting," Dumbledore said hastily standing up.

"But what about...him," asked Sirius, suddenly realising that no-one knew anything about the eldest male in the group.

"Well, his introduction will have be postponed," he told them all.

"I don't think it wise to leave his introduction for long," Snape commented. "Considering that he is the most liable of them all."

"And what is that meant to mean?" Victoire snapped.

"He is the eldest, and he is definitely old enough to join Dark forces."

Victoire was about to retort but Dumbledore cut across her. "Let me assure you Severus, this young man will cause us no harm," he said, pointing to Teddy. "For now you'll just have to be content with just knowing nothing."

Snape's lips curved into a sour frown.

"But," Dumbledore continued. "If you insist, his introduction will be at the next meeting."

Snape nodded.

Dumbledore turned to Molly. "I think now might be a good time to fetch the children. We have a lot of explaining to do."

Molly nodded, rubbing her eyes so the children wouldn't notice anything. She quickly shuffled out of the room to call them down.

Members of the Order began to leave, among them, Dedalus Diggle and Severus Snape, until only a few Order members were left. These were McGonagall, Dumbledore, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Bill, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

An awkward silence fell over the group.

"Erm," started Teddy. "Just so I'm not completely unknown, my name's Teddy."

The remaining members of the Order nodded and smiled, then Molly re-entered the room.

"Can we not mention any of the...d-deaths, to the children please," Molly said, stuttering over the word "deaths".

"Of course," said Remus, and everyone else nodded in understanding.

"They'll be here any second," she told them, and went back to the kitchen to collect the dinner.

Soon enough Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George entered the room, and all stood warily at the threshold looking at the new additions to the house.

"Erm...who are these people?" asked Ron.

Dumbledore looked from the time-travellers to the other teens. He eventually sighed and said, "I think it might be best if you sat down for this. It's very complicated."

* * *

**A/N: So...no Teddy intro. Sorry. A lot of you will hate me for that, but as I said before, I always planned on doing it this way.**

**Review!**


	7. Meet the Children

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! *dodges incoming rotten veg* I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! SOOO SORRY! I've just been on my school holidays and to be perfectly honest I couldn't be bothered. I just wanted to relax and read. Again, sorry. But with school starting again soon, I decided to get back into writing again. And for those of you who want to know, I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS! If something like this ever happens again, have faith, because this will never be on HIATUS. Kay? :)**

**Your support continues to outstand me. I love you all. 3 I've lost track of replying to reviews, but I have read every single one and I cherish them. I'm gunna start replying again. Promise.**

**Again, sorry. Forgive me? This chapter's a bit longer so hopefully that'll make up for it a little bit.**

**Sorry for this long-ass A/N: but it was necessary.**

**Listening to: John Mayer (I'm developing a new obsession :))**

* * *

_Soon enough Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George entered the room, and all stood warily at the threshold looking at the new additions to the house._

_"Erm...who are these people?" asked Ron._

_Dumbledore looked from the time-travellers to the other teens. He eventually sighed and said, "I think it might be best if you sat down for this. It's very complicated."_

* * *

The group exchanged confused looks but stayed standing, and they eyed the new visitors curiously.

"You can't say anything this time, Lily," Teddy whispered in her ear. She nodded, her eyes not leaving her young mother's and father's faces.

"So...what are they doing here?" George asked bluntly.

"Don't be so rude, George," Molly scolded as she re-entered the room.

"Don't worry," Sirius told them. "I was confused too."

"Well about twenty minutes ago they landed in a heap in the hallway," said Dumbeldore. "And they have come from the year 2018."

"Time travellers?" Harry gasped.

"But that's impossible!" Hermione spluttered. "The only way to time travel is with a time-turner and even then you can only travel back a few hours-"

"-Yes Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore, cutting across her. "But the particular time-turner that they used, broke."

"Their fault," said Hugo pointing to James and Fred. He was used to having to come up with excuses in front of his mother and now it just came naturally.

Fred gasped. "Tell-tale!"

"Oh give it a rest," said Rose.

"So, wait," Ron stuttered. "What happened?"

"Well," started Victoire. "We were at my little brother's ninth birthday party when those two started causing some trouble and they ended up breaking a time-turner and sending us here."

"But what's that got to do with us?" asked Ginny, confused at the strange stares she was getting from the redhead on the eldest males lap.

"It seems these children have a..._significant impact _on your lives," Dumbledore said.

"They've been telling us all about themselves for the last twenty minutes," added Sirius. "That's why the meeting took so long. We made some very _interesting _discoveries though."

"Yep," said Tonks happily.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Fred asked impatiently. Molly swallowed back a sob as she looked at Fred, but her children didn't notice her distress.

"Sorry, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore chuckled. "We shan't keep you in the dark any longer." He turned to the time travellers. "These are part of the future Weasley family."

Ginny, Fred, George and Ron's mouths dropped open with shock and Harry and Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean- these are our-" Ginny stuttered.

"Children, yes," Dumbledore confirmed. "This is only some of the Weasleys though. The others are still in the future."

They all exchanged looks of shock and disbelief.

"Yeah," Bill laughed. "I was like that too."

"But you're okay with it now, aren't you, Dad?" Victoire asked. Bill went slightly red when she called him Dad. "Yeah. Sure."

Victoire laughed and the Weasleys looked at Bill.

"You have a daughter?" George asked incredulously.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Bill exclaimed.

"But who in their right mind would marry you?" asked Fred and George smirked.

"Haha, very funny," Bill said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'd appreciate it if my uncles would stop teasing my dad," said Victoire walking over to sit with Bill. "That's my job."

Fred, George and Ron sniggered and Bill smiled a humourless smile.

Lily turned around to Teddy while the others were teasing Bill. "Can I go to Mummy now?" she asked innocently. Teddy turned to Dumbledore, who had heard her question and he nodded.

"Of course you can, Lily," said Dumbledore. The rest of the room looked at him quizzically, eager to know the question. The six year-old slid off Teddy's lap happily and skipped over to Ginny and Hermione.

"Hiya, Mummy!" she said and Hermione and Ginny exchanged startled looks and the boys stiffened in surprise. Lily grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the table while chattering excitedly.

"Teddy says you don't know me yet but we can still play.."

"Mummy?" Fred, George, Ron and Harry asked together while Lily prattled on to a startled Ginny.

"You haven't even seen the best of it yet," Sirius said, smirking.

"So, I have a daughter?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes," said Mrs Weasley pulling up a chair next to Ginny and Lily. "Isn't it wonderful?"

The other teens shared a doubtful look.

"No, no," Ginny said, slightly in a daze. "It is wonderful." She smiled at Lily. "It's a really nice feeling. And look at her, she's adorable!"

James snorted quietly and Hermione moved forward hesitantly. The other boys watched her curiously.

"Er, hello," Hermione said quietly to Lily. She broke of from talking and turned to face her aunt.

"Hiya, Auntie 'Mione," she said happily and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the table.

"Mione?" Ron mouthed to Harry who just shrugged.

"She has a problem saying your name," Teddy explained, and Hermione nodded slightly bewildered.

"So, er, what's your name?" she asked.

"Lily Luna Potter," she said smiling proudly. "I can spell it and everything," she added.

Everyone in the room was silent and looked at Harry who was staring at Lily in shock.

"Woah, wait," Ron said slowly as he turned to Harry. "You-" He pointed to Harry. "-And my sister?"

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I haven't done anything!"

"Not yet, anyway," Fred said and Harry's eyes widened even more.

"Now, come on boys," Arthur said from the end of the table. "Leave the poor boy alone."

There was a pregnant pause.

"So, er," Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck. "Congrats."

Tonks, Remus and Teddy laughed loudly while the group from the future chuckled lightly.

"Er, thanks." Harry and Ginny looked at each other briefly and looked away from each other quickly when they caught each other's gazes.

"Will you come and sit with us, Daddy?" Lily asked innocently smiling at him from her seat. Harry looked awkwardly at the Weasley's, hesitating.

"Yeah, Daddy," Ginny joked. "Come sit with us."

Fred, George and Ron's ear turned red and Harry held his breath warily watching them. None of them objected so he moved one foot slowly and when they said nothing after that he walked more quickly to the table. The only noise in the room was the noise of the chair scraping across the floor.

"You sit next to Mummy," Lily ordered and Harry obliged.

"Hey," he greeted Ginny lamely.

"Hey."

"Aww, isn't it cute," Tonks cooed and Harry and Ginny blushed. "They're playing family."

Sirius laughed and James, who was bored by the awkward silences, decided it was time for him to make his grand entrance. He stood up straight from where he was lounging against the wall at the back of the group.

"Lily," he chided loudly walking towards her and the teenagers from the past watched him curiously. "You should know better than to play family without your big brother!"

Ginny and Harry exchanged startled looks and the others eyes widened again.

Lily scowled at him and narrowed her eyes. "You never want to play at home."

"Well, now I do, so shift."

"No, you find your own chair!"

"Come on, shove off, Ginger."

"Hey!" she protested and he lifted her out of the chair. "James!" she moaned, kicking her legs around wildly.

"Lily!" he mocked as he sat down in her chair and Lily scowled again. James ignored her and turned to his parents who were watching them both intently, as were the rest of the people in the room.

"Hey Mum, Dad," he said to them, nodding to them in turn. He turned to Mrs Weasley. "When's dinner, 'cause I'm starving."

"Your always hungry," Lily huffed trying to climb on his knee and he pushed her off again. "James!"

"Don't be a pain, Lily."

"You're the pain!"

Sirius and Remus shared a smile, both thinking of the similarities between them and their namesakes.

"Teddy, tell him!" Lily shouted across the room.

"You're such a tell-tale," he said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Yay."

"Whatever."

There was another moment of silence as everyone watched the two of them intently.

"So you have a son _and _a daughter?" Ron asked slightly stunned.

"Hello to you too, Uncle Ron," James said with a smirk. He turned to his aunt on his right. "Heya Aunt Hermione."

"Er, hi," she said quietly.

"James Sirius Potter," he introduced himself to his parents. "First born, favourite child and prankster extraordinaire."

Some people in the room chuckled.

"I'm just living up to my namesakes."

Sirius put his hand over his heart playfully. "Thanks for naming him after me, Harry," he added. "It means a lot."

Harry and Sirius shared a smile, then Sirius suddenly frowned. "Wait a minute," he said, remembering something. "I have a bone to pick with you."

Harry frowned in confusion. "What?"

"He'll tell you what," he said, pointing over to the group of time-travellers, specifically Albus.

All heads turned to Albus and James motioned for him to come over. Now that everyone knew what was going on, they were able to piece together that Albus was Harry's son due to his physical likeness.

"You have _another kid_?" George asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm the last Potter," Albus said, holding his hands up. "I promise."

He nodded to his parents in greeting.

"What's the problem?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Ask him his name."

The group from the past all turned and looked at him expectantly. "Albus Severus Potter," he said quietly and he looked down at his feet. All they mouths dropped open in shock.

"Yes, Harry," Sirius said slowly. "Albus _Severus _Potter. _That _is why I'm annoyed at you."

"I don't understand," Ron said to himself.

"Neither do I! I don't even like Snape!" Harry shouted.

"_Professor _Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected him. "That may change in the future, Harry." Harry gave Dumbledore a once over, slightly confused. He'd seemed to be ignoring Harry for the past few weeks. Had something changed?

He stayed silent and looked down at his lap, deep in thought.

"Why is my name such a controversial topic?" Albus groaned and some people in the room laughed lightly. James grabbed an empty chair and pulled it next him, which Albus sat on.

"There you go then," James said. "The future Potter family." He put an arm around his brother and sister and pulled them closer to him. "Aren't we something?"

"James!" Albus and Lily shouted at the same time, hitting James and trying to push him away. He released them both and they both glared at him.

"Imbecile," Albus muttered under his breath.

"So," Dumbledore said jovially. "Who shall we introduce next?"

"We'll go next!" Rose grabbed her brothers hand and dragged him forward. "You get Mum, I'll get Dad." she told him and he wandered to Hermione.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and Rose strode to Ron.

"Hello," Rose said in a very Hermione-ish tone. "I'm Rose Weasley and you might be quite shocked to hear that I'm your daughter." Now it was Ron's turn for his mouth to drop open in shock, along with Fred and George's.

"You-" said Fred.

"-And Hermione?" finished George. Ron's mouth opened and closed a couple of times but no sound came out. Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Hermione and Hugo.

"This is Hugo," Rose introduced her brother. "We don't have anymore brothers or sisters, so it's okay, you can breathe now."

Fred and George laughed at their brother, who was turning a strange purple colour.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Harry said.

"Oh, piss off," Ron said and Ginny hit him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"She's only little!" she said motioning to Lily. "You're corrupting her!"

"This is so weird," Hermione said watching both Rose and Hugo in awe.

"Tell me about it," Ginny said.

"This is great, isn't it?" Molly said happily as she bustled back into the room. "Both Harry and Hermione will _really _be part of the family-" They both blushed. "-_And _I get lots of granchildren!"

She smiled at Harry and Hermione and went back to the kitchen to fetch the rest of the food.

"My turn! My turn!" Fred said jumping up and down next to Victoire. He walked over to his uncle and his father and slung an arm over each of their shoulders. "I'm Fred II." He nodded to George. "I'm _your _son-" then nodded to Fred. "-and _your _nephew." It took him a lot not to choke up at the sight of his uncle. He knew better than anyone here how much the death of his twin hurt George. He never celebrated his birthday anymore and he'd been told by his mother that he hadn't ever recovered from Fred's death.

"Awesome," Fred and George said together and they high-fived each other. Ron and Bill were shocked to how well that George was taking the news compared to themselves.

"Who do I get to marry?" George asked eagerly.

"Angelina Johnson."

"What?" Fred shouted looking shocked. "I'm dating Angelina!"

"Not for much longer, obviously," George joked.

"Classy, George," Fred joked back. "Dating your brother's ex."

_Dating your dead brother's ex. _Everyone who knew of Fred's fate thought this, but none said it out loud.

Everyone turned expectantly to Teddy and Victoire who were the only one's standing where the group had been previously.

"I'm just his daughter," Victoire said pointing to Bill and shrugging.

"And I'm not a member of the Weasley or Potter family," Teddy said, holding his hands up.

"He's an honorary member," Rose corrected him and Mrs Weasley came back into the room.

"Dinner's ready. So all of you find a seat somewhere, I bet you're starving..."


End file.
